The present invention relates to portable desk devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a desktop having a circular shaped cutout in which objects can be placed. The desktop further includes a storage compartment located beneath the desktop surface, wherein books, magazines, electronic devices, and the like can be stored. The device further includes a foldable frame that supports and removably attaches to the desktop. The frame includes a pair of U-shaped side rails having a pair of vertical legs connected by a horizontal rail. The U-shaped side rails are connected by a crossbar. The frame further includes a hinge disposed in the horizontal rails so to allow the frame to be folded in a compact configuration. The desktop includes a first side opposite a second side, wherein each side includes a U-shaped lip adapted to fit over the horizontal rails or vertical legs of the frame.
It can be difficult to find proper storage space for personal items when in a bathroom or other household living areas. Many individuals resort to placing books, mobile phones, or magazines on top of a toilet or on the floor which can create a messy and unorganized appearance. If in a bathroom, these items can mistakenly fall into the toilet bowl and become damaged. In other household areas, these items can lead to clutter and easily become misplaced. Additionally, individuals typically do not have desks available in a bathroom or other living areas, but would benefit from having a surface area to work or read on while in a bathroom or sitting on a couch.